


You like it?

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [22]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Could i request an Rowaelin or Elorcan pregnancy/baby fic for my birthday please? Doesn't have to be today. Please
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Kudos: 39





	You like it?

It felt like it had happened overnight, one day the bump wasn’t there and then the next it was. Elide stepped out of the shower and caught sight of her reflection in the mirror and stopped. Then she smiled, quickly getting dressed and putting on a soft, but figure hugging, tshirt dress. She’d bought three of them, each one a different colour, they had become her outfit of choice these weeks when her body seemed to be going through some rapid changes, sometimes on day to the next.

Like today.

Elide stood in front of the full length mirror on the door of the wardrobe and smoothed her hands over her stomach and smiled. She could hear Lorcan in the kitchen making breakfast so she went out to him.

“Good morning,” Elide said as she sidled up to him, arm wrapping around his waist.

Lorcan did the same, not taking his eyes off the pancake in the pan. “Good morning.”

Lorcan’s hand rested on her hip, but Elide placed her hand over his and guided it to her stomach so he cold feel how it protruded. She watched his brow furrow for a moment before he looked down at her. Elide grinned at him a took a step back, cradling her stomach to accentuate just how round it was.

“You like it?” Elide asked, still smiling.

Lorcan took the pan off the heat and closed the distance between them again, running his large hand over her stomach again.

“Hello there,” Lorcan said, a soft smile on his face. Elide was sure she was the only one to ever see it. “We should celebrate.”

“What?” Elide asked, her voice shaking with laughter.

“We should do something, let’s go shopping,” Lorcan suggested as he took Elide’s hands in his.

Elide huffed another laugh. “Shopping. You’re serious?”

“We both have the day off and you’ve been saying for ages we need to look at cots and everything, so we’ll do it today to celebrate,” Lorcan explained, then he was heading for the hook that the car keys hung on.

“Lor,” Elide said.

“Yes, love?” Lorcan asked as he started to tie his hair back.

Elide pointed to the stove and said simply, “Pancakes first.”

~~~~~

Elide sat in a rocking armchair as she watched Lorcan inspect the cots. They had looked them over together twice before Elide said she needed to sit down. Now Lorcan spoke to an assistant who he towered over, asking her gods knew what. But she smiled, and nodded and explained the answers to whatever he asked. Beside Elide was a basket full of things, clothes, toys, bibs. Elide felt like they had picked one of everything in the entire store. The bigger items were already at the register, ready for them to pay for and pick up. Lorcan was most definitely going overboard, and Elide didn’t mind in the slightest.

She thought it was cute at how excited he was, how he wanted everything just so. So even though she had needed to take a moment to sit down, Elide didn’t mind in the slightest as he kept going. Lorcan had insisted that she find a rocking chair she liked anyway. Lorcan was inspecting the side of a white cot when he looked over and saw her slightly scrunched face.

“You don’t like this one?” He asked.

Elide shook her head resting her hands on her stomach, “I don’t like the white.”

Lorcan didn’t even argue and moved away from it. He went to one that looked as if it was made from a deep brown wood. “This one?”

Elide shook her head again, “It’s laminate.”

Even Lorcan pulled a face at that one. He moved further away from her a pointed so he didn’t raise his voice. Elide shrugged her indifference. He went to another and this time Elide nodded, it was a lighter wood with a more natural finish.

“I like that colour,” Elide called out. “Not sold on the design though.”

Lorcan nodded again then proceeded to look at all the other ones that were a similar colour, talking quietly to the assistant. Then he came over to her and extended his hand to her to help her up.

“I think I found one,” Lorcan said as he steadied her on her feet.

“Oh?”

“Yes,” Lorcan replied.

As they walked Elide said, “You’ve left nothing for the registry you know.”

“I’m sure our friends will find something,” Lorcan assured her. “There’s plenty of useless, in fashion things I don’t even know about. This one here.”

Lorcan stopped them in front of a cot that was the colour that she liked, it was simple design but it looked solid and well made.

“Perfect.” Elide said.

“I thought so too,” Lorcan said. “And it comes with a chest of drawers with a change table on top.”

“So efficient,” Elide concurred.

Lorcan nodded. “Exactly.”

Elide looked up at Lorcan, a crooked little smile on her face. “What’s next?”

“Well, my lovely wife, that would be your rocking chair,” Lorcan said with a smile of his own.

“Ah, now that I am very excited for,” Elide said leading him by the hand.

He followed very willingly. “Whichever you like, I promise.”


End file.
